Corruption
by LadyDomo
Summary: Sakura Haruno knew that her only option left was to run. they had corrupted her. they were no longer her comrades, no one knows whats it like to be betrayed, expect a group of criminals who want peace in the world and would kill for it. rated M for language. SakxAka
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note-**

 **Hello! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I have read some fanfiction and enjoyed people's stories and decided it was my turn to write one so other people would also enjoy.**

 **Since this is my first fanfiction ever I would appreciate any advice or what YOU want to see in this story. I'm always interested on new ideas to input into the story. Enjoy!**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 **Warning: the beginning is kind of dark. But don't worry the whole story won't be dark.**

 _Corruption_

Corruption. That's it. That's what they did. They corrupted me.

Run. That's all that mattered right now. Just run. Don't look back. Ignore their calls.

They're not your comrades anymore. They're gone. You don't know those people.

Running on trees that had moss on them while it was raining was no easy task no matter the skill level a ninja possessed. Despite popular belief ninjas are also clumsy in rare moments, but now was not the time to fall.

No. Now was the time to flee.

Sakura Haruno wasn't one to flee, but right now she had no choice. Clutching her torn clothing to hide what modesty she had left while running in the rain was no easy task but she couldn't afford to stop. They closely followed behind her, closer and closer they got, she faltered at the familiar, comforting tone of her name being called by none other than Naruto.

 _Don't you dare! You run! You hear me!?_

 **Hai.**

 _I'm taking in your emotions so you can do what Sai does,_ (the emotionless thing.) _It won't last long okay? It will be five minutes at most. It will give you enough time to at least get father away from them._

 **Arigato Inner.**

 _Yeah and Sakura-Chan….I truly am sorry._

Sakura looked down at the ground and continued to run in the pouring rain. Sadness, anxiety, grief, depression, and confusion slowly they began to leave her. Looking up she had no choice to feel the remaining emotions buried underneath all her sadness and anxiety.

Rage, irritation, displeasure.

With these new emotions she slowly removed her hands away from her torn clothes and pressed on even faster. How dare they do this to her. She should go back and kill them. No. five minutes. That's all she had. She had to get away she needed to get away.

Her breathing became heavy, her vision blurry. Despite Inner taking her emotions away she would still cry, no matter what those emotions were in her, even if she didn't feel them.

TEAM 7 P.O.V.

Yamato, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi were running carefully in the rain, they weren't able to run at full speed, the trees were too slippery and none of them wanted to fall. Kakashi took rear Naruto in front of him to the left with Yamato next to Naruto on Kakashi right, Sai took lead. (Think of it like a diamond.) Kakashi realized there was no way to catch up to the girl at their current rate and slowly every began to notice it too.

"Sai! Use your ink snakes to at least trap Sakura for a bit, make them tie around-" Kakashi began but was cut off as Sai began to shake his head furiously. Sai turned towards him and faked smile, "I am sorry I didn't bring any of the water proof ink with me on this mission. I assumed we wouldn't need it because of the mission location near Suna. I wasn't expecting hag to breakdown and run towards Ame."

He turned back around, Yamato and Kakashi shared a glance they knew that Sai had no idea, they don't even know if Naruto had a clue one on what happen on what caused their precious Sakura to break down in torn clothing right in from of them. Yelling things in incomplete sentences. And when they slowly pressed forward to comfort her she looked at them like a deer trapped in headlights and took off.

"Kakashi-sensei, what the hell happen to her?" Naruto whisper looking at the jounin with confusion and sadness.

Yamato looked down, they had only left her alone at camp for 30 minutes to clean themselves and check the perimeter. When they came back she was gone, they all assume that she had also left to clean herself in the other river. But they all began to worry, an hour had past and no one knew where she had disappeared to.

Usually she took ten or fifteen minutes to clean herself. Yamato was the first to stand up and search the perimeter but returned when he couldn't find her. Another 15 minutes had passed and each of them were talking, making a plan to locate their team mate, they tensed looking at the bushes that began making noise. Sakura emerged, red eyed and turn clothing, startled she looked at each of them sobbing and shaking her head.

All she repeated was "You…..no…. Betrayed….cant…." She fell to the ground hugging herself. Each of them stood and slowly made their way towards her. Her sobbing increased. Naruto stepped on a twig and her head snapped up. She bolted past them and reached for her kunai pouch and continued towards the trees.

"Who attacked her? She wasn't bleeding. But her clothes were torn, she healed herself….so why did she…" Naruto muttered and looked towards the ground. Yamato shook his head, Naruto was oblivious to the actual situation, or he didn't want to believe it.

Sakura Haruno was raped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note-**

 **Hello!**

 **Since this is my first fanfiction ever I would appreciate any advice or what YOU want to see in this story. I'm always interested on new ideas to input into the story. Enjoy!**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 **Warning: the beginning is kind of dark. But don't worry the whole story won't be dark.**

TEAM SEVEN P.O.V.

Naruto continued to stare at the ground, he was confused. Sakura wasn't hurt but he could tell that she had been crying and clothes were torn. But he saw no physical evidence that his Sakura-chan was hurt. He refused to believe the other possibilities.

Naruto isn't stupid. He is not slow, he is aware of many things, but he refuses to believe that his precious Sakura was hurt in a way that they couldn't fix.

"SAKURA!" He shouted, he pleaded, he needed her to stop and just talk to him.

He looked forward and seen her slow down just a fraction but it was enough, maybe if he just shouted again she would-

"She's speeding up." Sai said as he looked at his teammate who was so close yet so far.

Sai began to pick up his pace just slightly, and silently everyone increased their pace.

"Kakashi-Senpai, would it be possible to summon your dogs?" question Yamato as he continued to run.

Kakashi looked down, yes it was a possibility. He could easily stop and summon his dogs and then what? They wouldn't be able to stop her. They had no hands, they had no way to stop her without using their teeth and claws. They could push and let her fall but the damage from this height will not end well for his pink hair companion.

Yamato sighed, Kakashi had already thought of it but he couldn't find a way to stop her without hurting her more.

"SAKURA!" shouted Naruto once more, his eyes slowly turning red. He didn't want to be abandoned by her, anyone but her. He look towards Yamato his eyes slowly going back to normal now wasn't the time to lose it. "Yamato, can't you use your wood?" he pleaded.

Yamato also shook his head no.

Sai looked back, he didn't understand. Sakura was a ninja she should've been aware of the possibility, so why was she upset. Perhaps if he read about it or asked her he might understand. He looked forward he wanted to go faster but they were at their limit with speed.

They were ninjas yet they couldn't catch up with a pink haired girl? They were Pathetic.

SAKURA .

 _Sakura-chan I can't hold out much longer._

Ignoring her inner she pressed on, Inner slowly released all of Sakura's emotions causing Sakura to slow down. She was a bit farther ahead but it was enough. She began hoping down the branches but kept her speed. The ground seemed safe for the duration of her emotions returning she knew it was going to be a bitch to have those emotions returning.

She slowly began to cry even more until she was in full sobs, her running turn into a pathetic civilian run, at least that's what she called it. She tumbled but pressed. She didn't understand why. Once these emotions returned she knew she would begin to question everything.

But the one question that question everything with one word, _Why?_

Yes that one word could mean so many things.

She leaned against a tree trunk for a second but pushed off, she couldn't offered to stop, her vision was blurry her body weak from chakra exhaustion and plain exhaustion. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to forget this day, this nightmare.

Lost in her sorrow she failed to notice to figures standing in front her. She ran straight into the, falling on the ground and looking up slowly she noticed red clouds. She blinked, maybe hell had red clouds, she slowly looked up hoping that she indeed was in hell and she wasn't who she thought. Two faces looked down on her.

"Akatsuki." She whispered.

 **AUTHORS NOTE-**

 **Hey, so what do you guys think so far?**

 **Who should Sakura meet first in the Akatsuki?**

 **Read and Review P lease~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note-**

 **I know I requested to see who you guys wanted to see buuuuuuut I couldn't resist writing so here we are.**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts.**

SAKURA P.O.V.

Not now, why now. She began to shake violently, why did they have to appear now? Out of all times….why now.

 **No, this is good, they can just kill me.**

 _Sakura-chan, what would happen to me then? I just float into oblivion until I find another human I like?_

Sakura slowly brought her knees to her chest and laid her head on it, rocking back and forth sobbing. She couldn't handle this, it was too much.

 _They're moving closer, get your ass up before I take over!_

She shook her head no violently. A pressure on her head caused her to stiffen. Slowly looking up and seeing through her blurry vision was none other than Itachi Uchiha, crouching in front of her. The rain making his hair flat and wet. The water streaming down his face only enhanced his beauty, or so she thought. She began to back away slowly, taking her Inners advice. Getting away sounded pretty good, she refused to be near any men right now. Still shaking she flickered her blurring vision towards the other Akatsuki member, Kakuzu, he stared down at her his arms crossed, his face crossed in annoyance.

 _Why aren't they attacking us? What are they just staring at you?_

 **Pity, they pity me.**

Itachi stood removing his hand, and walking towards Kakuzu muttering to each other and glancing at her occasionally.

 _This is ridicules, we're just going to sit here like a child?_

 **I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go…**

 _Oh? So we're going to sit on our asses and just wait for these two dipshits to come to their sense and kill us?_

 **I don't know.**

 _Pathetic. Get off your ass and do something, or else I'll take over._

Sakura Glanced up as several footsteps stopped behind her, tensing she turned and her team stood before her dripping wet and breathing heavily.

"Get the hell away from her you bastards!" yelled an enraged Naruto his eyes red his teeth pointed like an animal she knew he could be.

Glancing at his teeth caused her to flinch and grab her neck. The action didn't go unnoticed by the two Akatsuki or her teammates. She slowly began to back away from them her team, until she bumped into what she presumed was a tree trunk, until it moved. Turning around and looking up she noticed it was none other than Kakuzu who glanced down at her before staring at team seven.

It was Silent and Sakura realized that she trapped.

 **10 MINUTES BEFORE**

KAKUZU P.O.V.

Who would've thought that working with an Uchiha would be so relaxing? No loud Hidan to curse and do as he pleased just peace and quiet. They easily collected the bounty that Kakuzu had wanted and was now smiling happily, not that anyone would notice, at the money in his pocket. Of course he gave the Uchiha his cut of the money, which was unfortunately half, the damn Uchiha didn't see a point in helping him if he didn't get half but Kakuzu respected that. Not only that the mission they had was a success, no prayers or sacrifices to Hidan's stupid "Jashin-sama" to stall their journey,

Yes he would trade that loud mouth barbarian for the Uchiha any day.

They continued to walk in silence, the Uchiha leading of course, as Kakuzu continued to think about how he would talk to leader to request more missions with the Uchiha instead of Hidan. The rain only increased Kakuzu good mood, despite what the others thought he enjoyed the rain. They walked silently before Itachi stopped and turn towards an area in the forest.

Tensing Kakuzu also turned and to his surprised a pink haired woman emerged sobbing while running, she looked back in the direction she came from.

ITACHI P.O.V

The pink haired woman continued forward unaware of their presence. Stepping forward slightly the woman crashed into his chest falling back, slowly she looked up and whispered his organization name. She brought her knees to her chest and sat in a fetal position. Itachi glanced at Kakuzu who nodded.

Another thing he appreciated about one of the zombie duo was that he, like Itachi, were raised to be a true gentlemen and a crying female was something they both could not ignore. Sighing silently that went unnoticed by the other two he bent down slowly not wanting to startle the poor girl.

He reached out and laid his hand on head offering what comfort he could without getting stabbed or punched into the tree. He was no idiot, he knew exactly who this famous pinkette was, Sakura Haruno. Her head snapped up towards him and he read her confusion and sorrowful eyes. Slowly she backed away, standing up just as slow he walked towards Kakuzu.

"Mission? Or something else?" Kakuzu asked while glancing at the woman who continued to sob. "I do not know." Itachi replied, the best course of action would be for her to leave with them following quietly making sure she was safe or else they would continue to feel guilt that their parents had made sure they would have if they ever left a distress female. Option two they wait for her team which sounded like a better option, as if on cue four males appeared the same way that Sakura had emerged from.

The four males were none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, Sai and Yamato.

"Get the hell away from her you bastards!" yelled an enraged Naruto. Each male member crouched in a defensive positon.

A startle gasp stole everyone's attention they each looked towards the pinkette. She grasped her neck, her breathing was harsh and wild, she began to move back while still on the ground, she bumped into Kakuzu legs. Looking up he read only one emotion in her dull emerald eyes, Fear. Glancing at her team he also noticed their shock and confused expressions.

Yes. It made sense to both he and Kakuzu now. But everything was not as it always seemed. This situation is much more complicated than what I appeared to be. But the two Akatsuki knew one thing for sure.

Sakura Haruno was indeed raped.

Raped by her very own team.

But the questioned remained. Why?

 **Read and review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note-**

 **Some people have favorited/followed my story and I decided to continue writing. I appreciate it. I don't know if I'm any good but thank you.**

 **Please comment your thoughts or ideas. Help an Author out.**

 _Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts/Black Zetsu.**

 _Move! Get the hell out of there! Run!_

 **He hurt me…My team violated me…**

Sakura glanced fearfully at her teams as she sat near Kakuzu feet.

 _Don't you dare shut down on me! Get the hell away you stupid girl!_

 **Go away….**

 _Sakura don't you dare-_

Sakura casted her inner further in her mind locking her up and silencing her. Unknown to Sakura that she has been using Inner's strength causing her to weaken drastically. Glancing she saw her team drop their defense position and Naruto slowly calming down.

"Sakura-chan…..please. Talk to me." he pleaded as he crouched down to match her eye level. She shook her and scooted farther back, her back now touching Kakuzu's legs. Itachi moved forward to block her view from the persistent Naruto.

"It seems she doesn't wish to speak to you." Itachi said as he looked at the team. Naruto angrily stood up.

"You don't know her! You don't know what she has been through! I've been there for her you know-" Naruto began shouting moving forward only to be held back Yamato and Kakashi. His shouting causing Sakura to shiver in fear, Kakuzu glanced down at the pinkette before looking back at the boys before him.

That's what they were, boys. All of them had nothing on his age, even put together he still out aged them. "We know one thing that seems avoid your thoughts. That one thing that is enough to protect this female." He said as he too step in front of Sakura to stand next to Itachi. Kakuzu shoulder reaching Itachi's head showing the height difference between the two.

"We know why-" Kakashi began but was cut off by Kakuzu.

"We know who did it, but tell me Hatake, do you?" He offered simply to the stun group.

They each remain quiet. "We do not know who, tell me, Akatsuki. Who did it? Please?" whispered Yamato as he looked between the two men before him.

"It was you four." Kakuzu said as he crossed his arms the thread slowly coming out of him in annoyance.

"How dare you accuse us!" yelled an enraged Naruto. Each male protested, denying such actions, there was no way any of them would hurt her. No way in hell.

"Shut up..." whispered Sakura as she stood up wearily, everyone silenced at her whispered words. "How dare you deny what you did to me…..you took that one precious thing that no one has taken despite the missions, despite the captures! No one has taken it! I protected it! Yet you denied that you stole it! How dare you!" she shouted as she wearily leaned on the tree trunk.

This was something the two Akatsuki had not known. They thought the woman had lost it long ago. Being a Shinobi meant that you could die any moment, they just assumed she was rape which was still horrible. But to have her sacredness, the one thing many kunoichis didn't have taken away suddenly by four men nonetheless was something that boiled their blood.

True, they were enemies but to have her stand behind them showed her fear towards her teammates. People who she fought with who protected her in combat, yet to stand with them, two Akatsuki members, people who her village and other villages thought of as terrorist was not heard of. Usually at the sight of them a person would flee or go back to those who hurt them.

"Sakura, calmed down you're not in your right mind, you're standing with-" Kakashi said gently with his hands up in surrender.

Sakura shook her head dizzily "I don't care. Just get away from me." she whispered as she looked at her boys. No. they weren't hers anymore. They were monsters. She attempted to step back but fainted.

If it wasn't for Kakuzu's thread reaching out and grabbing her she would've definitely been unconscious and probably suffer from a head wound.

"Let's go." Kakuzu said as his thread carried Sakura to him, he carefully held her in his arms before turning and continued onwards toward their base, the rain had not lighten up. And for once Kakuzu did not like the rain.

 **Read and Review~**

 **Let me know what you guys think please.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Inner Sakura_

 **Thoughts**

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 _White Zetsu_

Itachi glanced at the four males casting a complex genjutsu where the pinkette went with them after what they thought was a winning battle. Turning around he calmly followed Zetsu and the girl.

Clenching his fist and unknowingly activating his Sharingan with one thought on his mind **the leaf will pay.** Halting at the thought he blinked, deactivating his Sharingan. Since when did he care that much for the girl? He loved the leaf, he did what he did for the leaf. But still he had resentment towards them.

His plans failed because of them. They were supposed to keep his brother safe. They failed that and now he had to improvise his plans. This was possibility the last straw for him, sure he didn't know the girl but how many other females had the leaf done this too. Shaking his head he continued on wards. **Irrational thoughts, I need sleep and these thoughts will go away.**

Nodding to himself he began to hop in the trees making several clones in the process sending them in several directions each carrying his and Kakuzu scent along with a few strands of the pinkette's hair that each clone got from Kakuzu below.

"Uchiha, shall we go? Standing there like a brick wall won't change anything about the Kunoichi's situation. Although I agree those leaf nin are dicks." Kakuzu said calmly as he hopped up the trees standing next to Itachi staring ahead of him clutching Sakura to his chest.

Itachi began to take of his cloak and put it over Sakura. The water proof cloak would keep her somewhat dried and warm through their journey.

"Getting soft Uchiha?" teased Kakuzu as he tucked the girl more comfortably against his chest. Itachi looked over at him and smirked, "Look who's talking." He said as he began to run towards base. Kakuzu remained stunned **Well, I'll be dammed. He said something besides 'hn.'** Smiling slightly he followed him. **This woman is doing something and we have only been in her presence for a few minutes.**

AKATSUKI'S BASE

"When the fuck is Kakuzu is getting back with that gay ass Uchiha!" Kakuzu sighed as that shout reached his ears. Itachi shook his head only Hidan could be that loud so late in the evening. Walking into the living room he was surprised to see all the members in there.

Sighing he grabbed his head and walked into the room catching everyone's attention. "Well look what the cat fucking drag in! Soaking wet too ain't ya bitch! Where the fuck is-" Hidan stood up shouting but stopped as Kakuzu walked in with an object in his hands.

Every member all stood up. For once all was quiet in the base. Pein down the hall looked up from his desk. They were silent. They were never silent why were they silent. Standing up he quickly walked down the hallway using the Body Flicker Technique. Quickly appearing in the living room he was surprised to see all the members standing quietly around Kakuzu.

"What is going on?" Pein demanded walking towards the group, **Hell even Zetsu is here, and he isn't he morphed into a fucking wall. What the hell is going on?** Pein cleared his throat loudly. Zetsu was the only one to answer him while the others ignored him. " _Kakuzu and Itachi brought a female with them._ **_Not just any skinny bitch a tasty one. Do you happen to know Sakura Haruno?"_** He said as he turned back around to look at the woman in Kakuzu's arms.

Kakuzu annoyed shot out his thread and pushed the Akatsuki members out of his way. He was cold and the female in his arms was shivering like a leaf. He needed to get her warmed up ASAP. Looking up we was surprised to see Pein standing there with his arms crossed and annoyed looked on his face.

Walking forward Pein ripped off the Akatsuki cloaked and looked at her bruised body. His eye widen in surprised as well as the other members. This woman had bruises covering her body for everyday of the year. "Kakuzu, Itachi. Take the girl and get her warm. Kisame give her a shirt to wear. Deidara fly out and buy her some roper clothing. I don't want to hear a single word out of any of you until we all regroup and discuss what they brought back. Dismissed." He turned around and walked out of the living room.

Everyone else quickly began their duties assigned to them. Hidan shook his head and went in the kitchen he might as well make something for everyone to eat.

Pein continued down the hall way. Shaking his head, the one-time Konan isn't here and the others bring back a female. Just great. But the questioned remained.

 **What the fuck are we going to do with a cotton candy haired female.**

 **Author's note~**

 **Please read and review. Comment your thoughts please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So how do you guys like the story so far? Any pairs you guys want to see so far?**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 _White Zetsu_

 **Thoughts**

Kisame emerged from his room with a shirt he thought would fit the girl. It was one of his many favorite shirts. On it was a clown fish with a small fin and a big fin and in it big words it said 'SHARK BAIT HOO HA HA' and on the back of the shirt says "if you don't get it, were not friends.' Granted it was childish and he used it on rare sleeping occasions but he stilled loved it. Shrugging he made his way towards Itachi and Kakuzu's Charka signatures.

Walking past the living room and the kitchen he was surprised to see Hidan cooking, shaking his head he continued onward deciding not to ask or question it. Deidara had left a little while ago to get the woman clothing. Zetsu disappeared, probably to find Tobi and bring him back from gods nowhere. Konan wasn't even here, what the hell. The one time they bring a female and she isn't here. Sighing dramatically, he stopped in front of a door.

Knocking loudly he waited for someone to answer it or give him the okay to go in. The door opened by itself and he walked in to see one of Kakuzu's thread retreat back towards the bath room. "Please tell me you are not giving her a shower!" he announced as he walked in the bathroom. He stopped at the sight of Itachi holding the girl in his arms and Kakuzu awkwardly cleaning her face.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked pointing between the two. Annoyed Kakuzu's thread came out and snatched the shirt. "None of your business." He snapped and looked at the shirt in his hands, "I don't get it." he said simply. Kisame smirked crossing his arms "And that's why dear Kakuzu, we are not friends but acquaintances." Itachi shook his head at the two.

A soft assertive knock came from the door the trio looked at each other in confusion. "TOBI BROUGHT SOMETHING!" came a loud voice Kisame groaned in displeasure while Kakuzu's eye twitched. "Come in Tobi." Itachi said quietly, the door slammed opened and Konan walked in. "Oh thank god! Where's Tobi?" asked Kisame smiling happily at the woman who gestured towards the back. "Tobi can't go in! There's a girl in there! Tobi is leaving Tobi has things to do!" came his voice from the other room.

"I thought you were on a mission?" asked Kisame she looked at Sakura walking forward. "It seem things here needed my attention more than a simple mission. Tobi came and got me I'll be here for a few hours before returning to my mission, now out." She said as she turned on the bath and waited for it to warm up. Itachi lay Sakura on the bed and left muttering a thank you to Konan, Kakuzu put the shirt down next to Sakura's unconscious form before leaving with Kisame following closely behind. **Poor girl, Betrayed by those you trusted.** Konan easily picked her up. **Don't worry little one. I as many other Kunoichis know the feeling very well.** She undressed her and put her in the bath washing away the dried blood that you couldn't see. **You are not alone.**

Konan continued to scrub all the dirt but left the wounds. It wasn't her job to heal them, no it was Sakura's. Picking her up and creating a clone to assist her Konan began to dry Sakura off and dress her in Kisame's large shirt. She had to admit the shirt was clever and cute. **Remember Sakura only the strongest of us survives this. I can tell you will too. It will be hard but you can do it.** Konan laid her in the bed and brushed her hair. Pulling the blankets around her she left.

AKATSUKI LIVING ROOM

Walking in she was surprised to see all the males gather sitting down waiting for Sakura's situation. **How sweet.** Shaking her head she stood in front of them waiting, Kakuzu was the first to stand and the others followed. "I brought her clothes, they're on the table." Deidara said quietly. Gesturing for everyone to sit down she waited, "How is she?" asked Pein. She smiled so they do care in their own odd way.

"She is Unconscious. Don't expect her to be fine. There's is something that you all should be aware of, but first tell me her condition when she was brought in." she said and sat down on the chair that Tobi had brought for her. Itachi and Kakuzu looked at one another and Kakuzu began to tell of the pinkette's situation once they met her. Everyone was silent each angry at what they heard.

"I see. Then the situation is more delicate than I thought. If she had already lost it then the situation would probably be better but still horrible. Listen, Kounchi's take classes on Seduction we are aware of these possibilities. However, in those classes our teachers taught us to trust our team. This is the worse situation for Kunoichis to be raped by our team, it's disgusting." Konan shook her head.

"Even though we take these classes we are never prepared every missions is an opportunity for some vile monster to do that to us but our team is always there. Pity would not work for the girl. Show her kindness be gentle and have a boundary set but hear me now. Do. Not. Pity. It is an insult to us." Konan sighed. Hidan raised his hand up, Surprise that he didn't shout out his opinion Konan nodded to him. "Her mental stability? How do we even handle her without you here?" he asked seriously, **It seems each male is taken this seriously for Hidan not cuss now that's unheard of.** Konan stood up.

"This is what you most know, Kunoichis don't usual survive this experience. It leads to depression and anxiety. Two out of four Kunoichis live, the other two are not so lucky. I know dramatic but you won't understand but she obviously trusted these boys, she probably was one of the few to remain with her Genin team. This makes it more heartbreaking for her. Keep an eye on her. I must go. Contact me viva ring if there is an emergency." She nodded to Pein and disappeared into paper cranes that flew away.

Pein stood. "Remain on Alert. Take shifts watching the girl. I'll be in my office. Contact me immediately once she awakens." With that he left the room. Each member stayed sitting with one thing on their minds.

 **Sakura Haruno could die by her own hand because of her team's actions.**

 **Author's note-**

 **I know I know no fluff yet don't worry I have to set up the story somewhat. Okay guys! I need pairs! Which one do you guys want to see first?**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE- Sakura will not be suicidal don't worry guys.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **black Zetsu thoughts**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A pair of dull emerald eyes opened to nothing but darkness, whimpering in pain.

 **It hurts….why does it hurt….**

Memories flashed through the pair of emerald eyes and crying could be heard from the lonely abandoned room. In the living room several pair of eyes glanced towards the direction where the distress and sorrowful charka signature was coming from. They didn't know how to react. Suddenly the charka signature disappeared completely.

Pein appeared in living room. He muttered under his breath before going towards her room praying that she did not do what he thought she did. Each member followed quickly behind their leader. Pein slammed the door open. slowly the members walked in searching for the pinkette. She had disappeared.

"Locate the girl make sure she is unharmed. Bring her to me once you located her." Pein said as he walked out of the room rubbing his head. **She wasn't supposed to move that fast. Wait till I find out who was assign to watch her for that time period. We are the Akatsuki dammit, not some baby sitters.** Shaking his head he entered his office and closed the door.

"Well fuck! What do we do now?!" exclaimed Hidan rubbing his head in annoyance before hopping on the bed and getting comfortable.

"We find her, she can't be okay being by herself, yeah." Said Deidara looking through her Kunai pouch curiously.

Annoyed Kakuzu released several threads and threw them out the room with a stern look. Slowly each member left and began to search for the pinkette. Each going in the directions they thought the woman would go in. Kisame and Itachi went to the Library, Hidan and Deidara searched the training room. Kakuzu looked in their medical room with Tobi. While Zetsu searched his personal garden and the main garden.

Zetsu continued to walk through his garden making mental notes on what needed to be picked soon before they went bad. He walked towards a large tree that was in the center of the garden. Annoyed at the goose chase they were sent on he quickened his pace.

"The woman shouldn't have left her room what if she is hurt. _ **She is being dramatic if you were to ask me**_ **.** She has a right to be upset you-" Zetsu stopped when he heard a small laugh, looking up he saw Sakura wrapped up in her blanket from the room, she smiled at Zetsu as she sat at the base of the tree.

"You talk to yourself too…" she closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Zetsu moved slowly towards the tree.

"May we sit here Haruno-san? **_You are not concern you are alone with an Akatsuki member?"_** He asked as he stood in front of her. Without opening her eyes she nodded her head.

"You may sit with me. I honestly don't know if I should be scared. I woke up in a room for a guest instead of a cell. I didn't know what to think to be honest." She muttered. Zetsu slowly sat down not wanting to startle her.

 **What a weird woman.** **What a stupid woman.** Zetsu leaned against the tree and looked down at Sakura. "You said 'you talk to yourself too.' **_Are you insane? It is not normal for your kind to talk to themselves."_**

"No, not insane, just different. Like you I suppose." She said slowly she was emotionally drained Sasuke's constant betrayal had always left her upset but this betrayal broke her. She was just tired now.

" ** _You're a weird woman._** Do I make you uncomfortable Haruno-san? **** ** _I didn't think you would be alright around men so fast."_** He said as he fully relaxed and closed his eyes.

"A child would fear a dog when it bites them, but the child wouldn't fear other dogs for it is not the one who bit them." She said slowly, she leaned her head against Zetsu's arm.

"Leader-sama wishes for you to return." He says as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. His eyes widen in surprise " ** _She has fallen asleep._** " Zetsu tensed when her arms snaked around his and held onto to it like a pillow or stuff animal. Reaching around with his other arm he fixed her blanket and leaned back against the tree.

" ** _A few more minutes wouldn't hurt._** It would be rude to wake her up. Perhaps she isn't so bad after all…. ** _I guess we could hold off from having a little bite."_** He said as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

His charka wrapping around Sakura in comfort, the goose chase wasn't so bad after all.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Well there ya go. I took the advice given to me when it came to dialogue and pairing, thank you by the way!**

 **Any more pairs you would like to see? It also has been suggested to have a harem type of ending. Which is a great idea and I was considering it. Thoughts?**

 **READ AND REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Those of you who reviewed…thank you it means a lot to me!**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/ Black Zetsu thoughts**

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Zetsu glance down at the beautiful pinkette sleeping next to him, smiling he closed his eyes and breathe in deeply **Peace and tranquility. Not for long, those idiots are heading our way.** Opening his eyes he untangled himself from Sakura who immediately reached out in her sleep searching for him.

He smiled in amusement and picked her up, she immediately clung to his neck burying her face in-between his shoulder and neck. Zetsu continued down the path he came from and saw Deidara and Hidan rushing towards him.

"Aw fuck! Tell me you didn't fucking eat a piece of her! You fucking cannibal!" Hidan shouted waving his scythe around. Deidara had to duck several times muttering under his breath.

Stopping in front of the two Zetsu held out Sakura to them. Hidan put away his Scythe and took her from him while Deidara checked her to make sure she was all right and not missing any body parts.

"I'm surprise you didn't take a bite. How was she? Did you talk to her, yeah." Deidara ask Zetsu as he finished looking over her and looking towards Zetsu.

"She was pleasant to speak with yes. **_Better to talk to than both of you dumbasses._** Take her to her room she has had a long day. **_Unless you two want to report to Leader-sama then I suggest you leave."_** Zetsu said touching Sakura's head affectionately before morphing into the ground and disappearing from view.

"Well that was weird, yeah." Said Deidara as he turned around and began to leave the garden with Hidan in tow. Shaking his head he pulled out his clay and began messing with it.

"Too fucking weird, did you see the way he fucking touched her? Wait, where the fuck is her room?!" Hidan asked looking at Deidara who shrugged in response.

"Well fuck me! Where the fuck are you going you pansy!" Yelled Hidan as Deidara continue down the hall. Deidara stopped and glared at Hidan.

"The living room! Where we were supposed to meet once we found her. Do you not listen?! Besides we don't know where her room is so we might as well as take her with us!" He yelled irritated and continued down the hall annoyed. Hidan after a second followed him annoyed.

Walking into the living room they were surprised to see all the members sitting nervously. Kisame was the first to notice their appearance. "Oh thank god you found her! Where was she?" Kisame asked as he walked forward and took Sakura from Hidan who protested. After Kakuzu shot him a look he became quiet and Kisame laid Sakura on the couch with her head in Itachi's lap. Itachi immediately stiffen and raised his hands slightly so he didn't touch her.

Kisame shaking his head at his partner's antics only thought one thing, **He may be an expert when it comes to fighting but man is he child when it comes to woman. Honestly.** Kisame sat down placing Sakura's feet on his lap and looked at Hidan and Deidara waiting for them to answer his question.

"She was in the garden….with Zetsu, yeah." Deidara said as he sat down on the ground next in-between Kisame and Itachi's leg still playing with the clay. Everyone in the room stiffen at Zetsu name.

"Don't worry she's fucking fine. Blondie check to make sure she wasn't missing any body parts." Hidan said from the kitchen grabbing himself a sandwich then grabbing a chair to sit on. He sat comfortably in the living room happily munching on the sandwich.

"Where is Zetsu?" asked Kakuzu as he walked to the table pulling out several bags of coins. He began counting separating them in neat stacks. His threads helping him in the process.

"He went to report to leader or some shit. Hey Fish face when is she going to change out of your shirt?" Hidan ask pointing at the sleeping Sakura, Kisame look down at her and shrugged before smirking at Hidan and the others.

"Awh you guys are jealous? How cute. S-ranks criminals jealous of a t-shirt!" Kisame began to yell and laugh at Hidan who began to shout out profanities at Kisame who yelled in response.

Sakura began to stir causing the two to stop arguing, each member froze as Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked sleepily and looked around. Sitting up completely no longer laying on Kisame or Itachi she stared at each member.

"Um, Sakura-Chan…I brought you some clothes if you want to get change, yeah." Said Deidara slowly standing up and moving away, each member remained frozen holding their breaths scared of Sakura's first moved. "I can show you where they are." He said after a moment.

Sakura stood and looked around once more. Everyone tensed as they saw the shirt dangerously ride up when she rubbed her eyes. They each averted their eyes as they saw bruises riding up her legs. Annoyed at the sudden pain Sakura tsked in annoyance while glancing her legs and arms.

"Where is Zetsu, he was with me earlier." She finally asked looking around. Simultaneously they let out their breaths and went back to their tasks from earlier.

"You asked for the Cannibal when you have a fucking God before you?!" yelled Hidan annoyed at her lack of attention of his 'Glorious body'. Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow before turning towards Kisame. She bowed dramatically.

"I am so sorry Kisame I didn't know I was in the presences of a god! Please forgive my lowly self!" she pleaded dramatically before standing up fully while looking at Kisame.

After a few moments of silence the room erupted in laughter even Kakuzu and Itachi let out a small chuckle. Sakura even smiled.

 _Well what do we have here! A room of laughing criminals and a smiling Sakura!_

 **Where have you been?**

 _Oh you know! Breaking out of a mental prison set by some girl I know._

 **Sounds rough. That bitch should go to jail.**

Sakura blinked as a hand continued to snap in front of her. Her vision began to focus and she looked at Kisame in confusion.

"Where'd you go?" he asked playfully as he stood up and stretched walking towards the kitchen. Confused Sakura looked around noticing that everyone was staring at her in confusion.

"I see what you mean. **_Are you sure you're not insane?_** You do have another person in you." Zetsu said from behind her causing her to jump and turn around. Her face to come in contact with a chest, rubbing her nose she looked up and saw Zetsu standing before her. She gave him a huge smile and a hug surprising Zetsu.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You give the Fucking Cannibal a hug!" Exclaimed Hidan throwing his hands in the air in Annoyance. Everyone else also seemed surprise.

"It should be no surprised. That she is attached to the first person to talk to her and listen to her." Everyone turned towards a hologram Konan standing in front of them with her arms crossed. Pein behind her with his hands resting at his sides.

"Haruno-san I believed Deidara has brought you clothing. Perhaps you should change. I have classified information for the rest of the members if you don't mind." Konan said as she smiled politely, Sakura nodded and took Deidara's arm leaving the room. But not before hearing Konan yell at them.

"What did I fucking tell you dumbasses?! You're all in big trouble wait-" Yelled Konan before the Deidara laughed loudly glad he was not in trouble with the rest of them.

 **Well that happen fast, I was in there for five minutes and chaos happens…at least Deidara brought me clothes.**

Shrugging Sakura continued to be led by Deidara.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Author's note.**

 **So I tried to make the chapter longer. Do you prefer to have it longer or shorter?**

 **BIG QUESTION**

 **Should I bring Sasori in it? I really want him the story thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE- THE CHAPTER IS UPLOADING WEIRD I APOLOGIZE IF THERE IS A GIANT PARAGRAPH IN THE MIDDLE OF IT. I TRIED FIXING IT BUT IT DIDNT WORK. I HAVE DONE IT SEVERAL TIMES TO FIX IT HOPEFULLY IT WORKS. THANK YOU_**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/ Black Zetsu thoughts**

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Deidara opened a door to reveal a grand dressing room. A large mirror was at the end of the room and a circle cushion for a person to sit on. On the walls to the left and right of them was full of things. On the left side was clothes and shoes. Along with hair accessories and make up.

To the right however was Sakura's favorite side. Along it was weapons any shinobi would want. Sakura immediately hovered over to the Katanas and Kunai's section. Deidara smiled softly observing her as he sat down on the circle couch. **She is amazing…..She killed Sasori no Danna yet she can bring people back to life when they're on the brink of death….amazing.** Deidara blinked and sat up looking at Sakura in confusion.

"I said, whose room is this? They're a bunch of female and male clothing so who's room is it?" she asked as she walked over to the clothes side. Deidara looked at the clothing in confusion.

"What do you mean male clothing? Those are all females. This is Konan's changing room she was nice enough to lend it to you to change in and choose some weapons when you need it. I think she's going to get Pein and Kakuzu customized on for yourself." He said as he looked through the clothing. Clearing her throat he turned towards Sakura who held up a male outfit.

"Oh that's for Konan-sans missions. When she goes undercover. Anyway your clothes are behind the curtain in the little changing room. Konan-san said that you choose any weapons you would like for the time being." He said as he laid down crossing his arms behind his head. Shrugging Sakura walked over to the room closing the curtains.

"Deidara-san, you gave me Kimonos? No Shinobi clothing?" Sakura complained from the other side of the room. Holding out a kimono in front of her.

"Hey, they were nice and I thought you can use a break from the whole 'I'm a shinobi beware!' thing." Deidara said making his voice high pitched to match Sakura's voice.

"I don't talk like that! I talk perfectly normal." Said Sakura as she walked out with a long silk kimono. ( dbaa/f/2013/145/d/4/kimono_design_by_ ) **(Author's note - okay the kimono that the female is wearing imagine instead of blue a nice RED. I think it will fit perfectly for this story)**

Deidara stared in awe at what she was wearing **How beautiful…I'm glad I brought several similar to that one.** Standing up he walked towards Sakura and continued to stare at her.

"We need to do your hair….um yeah." He gently took her hand and sat her in front of the make-up mirror next to the hair accessories. "To bad your hair isn't long." He sighed dramatically as he played with her shoulder length locks.

"Um….I can grow it out if you would like?" Sakura asked staring at Deidara through the mirror. Curiously Deidara nodded and stood back and waited. "Dog, ram, hare, snake, tiger, dragon, ox." Sakura whispered silently her hair began to glow a blue meaning her hair was being enhanced by her chakra.

"Ikumō no Justu." She said finally. Deidara held his breath. Silently Sakura held the tiger seal waiting. Finally her hair began to grow, it slowly passed her shoulders and then it reached her lower back and finally it touched the ground. Standing up Sakura smiled down at her hair as it touched the back of knees. Deidara stared at awe in her and touched the hair.

"Is it your actual hair?" He brushed his fingers against her hair again and marveled at how soft it was. Sakura began to nod and sat down reaching for a brush coming through her hair.

"Hai, I created the Justu when I was 14. After the Chunin exams my hair was cut short and I hated it. I began to look into how hair grows in my free time, and I began experimenting with my chakra and hair on animals until I did it to myself." She handed Deidara another brush and he began to help her comb the other side.

"Why did you cut it short now? If you like it long why cut it short?" he asked as he continued to brush Sakura smiled at him through the mirror again.

"Would it be practical for a shinobi to have long or short hair?" she asked him. After a moment he nodded in understanding. He marveled at her silky lengths and how it seem to shine without being oily. He only tried to achieve such hair. They continued to comb her hair in silence each enjoying each other's company until it was ruin by Tobi.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! IT'S URGENT! COME COME! YOU TO CHERRY-CHAN!" Tobi shouted as he ran in the room shaking his arms frantically. Deidara and Sakura jumped up running towards the living room. Sakura cursing under her breath as she picked up her Kimono looking like a feudal princess with her hair flowing behind her. "TOBI BROUGHT THEM!" yelled Tobi from the front of Deidara and Sakura.

They halted as they entered the living room and saw each member minus Konan huddled around a person laying on the ground. Deidara and Sakura pushed through the members and saw none other than Sasori laying on the ground holding his side that was bleeding.

"Danna your back?" Deidara whispered as he crouched next to Sasori, Sakura turned pale she didn't understand.

"Not for long, he's losing blood and a lot of it. Get him to the medical room now. Kakuzu I'm going to need you and Kisame." Sakura said as she began to analyze Sasori's wound from eye sight.

"You can all start moving right about now." She said after a moment of everyone staring at her even Pein was staring at her.

"Who the fuck is that chick?" Hidan said after a moment as he pointed at Sakura and looking at everyone else.

After a moment of stupidity from the members they began to do as Sakura instructed. Kisame picked up Sasori and began to rush to the medical center Sakura followed after him with Kakuzu behind her.

"Seriously who is that?!" Yelled Hidan as he ran after them. The remaining members ran after them after a moment of looking at one another shaking their heads. Once Sakura, Kisame made it into the room Kakuzu stopped and slam the doors in front of Hidan's face who frowned in displeasure.

"Kisame lay him on the table and strip his upper half. Kakuzu grab some water and put it in a bowl along with some rags. Zetsu I know you are morphed in that wall, go to garden and bring me some herbs for pain."

Sakura order as she went behind a curtain and stripped. Leaving on her bra and panties she grabbed a doctor's coat and throwing it on over her bra and panties buttoning it up and covering herself from view. She immediately began to head over to Sasori.

"Kisame I'm going to need you to hold him down. Kakuzu I need you to wipe the blood continuously. He has a puncture lung, kidney and liver. Zetsu isn't back with herbs so it's going to hurt like a bitch." Sakura began to push Chakra through Sasori's body.

Usually she would numb the body but deciding that this is a life or death situation it would only waste precious time. Deidara outside the room kept pacing his Danna back? He was just dead…He looked towards Pein who had an equally puzzled face.

"Danna was bleeding…..he doesn't bleed." Deidara whispered and looked at Pein with wide eyes.

"The question is…..who revived Sasori." Said Itachi as he stood with his arms crossed looking at the room where Sasori was being held.

"Also for what purpose…" Said Pein.

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 ** _Dun dun Duuuuuun~_**

 **I brought Sasori back!** **I'm sorry if the pace is too fast for some of you I prefer to keep things happening because it is an S-rank criminal base so why not keep things crazy?**

 **Read and Review!** (: **_  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note-**

 **Some of you have you have asked a couple things and I have tried to answer it the best I can. Thank you for your critiques it really helps. I will try to put your ideas and suggestions into the story (:**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

"Kisame, I need you to lend some Chakra to me, just put your hands over mine and give a nice steady flow. Kakuzu can you sew up that cut across his legs, but before you do that please disinfect it as well." Sakura ordered them, her White doctor coat was splattered with blood here and there.

She was glad that she put this on and took her Kimono off, it would break her heart if she got blood on it. Kakuzu looked over at her and shook his head.

"Sasori has lost too much blood. He will not make it unless we do something." He said evenly as if he was talking about the weather, he began to disinfect the leg wound carefully. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Kakuzu once you're done with that get some AB blood from somewhere. I don't care from where just get it. Kisame slow down the flow! Too much can result in more complications!" She ordered, glancing at Kisame. Starting at him for a moment she began to notice how much he was sweating.

 **Kisame may have a large reserves of Chakra but his control isn't that good when it comes to this. I need someone with better control but with a large amount of chakra as well…..Dammit, at this rate we will lose Sasori between the blood loss and Kisame sending the flow to fast.**

"Kisame, get someone with a large amount of Chakra and better control. You did well, I'll be fine for a while, my reserves are almost empty so hurry up. After that help Kakuzu find the AB blood we need, he won't finish disinfecting that wound in time." She said as she nudge Kisame out the way, Kisame nodded glad to be relieved of duty and took off.

"Kakuzu, with all due respect, why the hell don't you have a medic team here?" she asked as she closed her eyes and began to move her chakra around in Sasori trying to get a feel of his internal Injuries before continuing to fix his kidneys.

"Akatsuki had one however there was complications of attempted murders on our members, and also people have no idea what the fuck they were doing. We gave up with them and honestly we were going to kidnap you but it all worked out since you're here." He said as he finished the wound and left to find the blood they needed. Unware that Sakura however froze and stop working on Sasori.

 **They were going to kidnap me?**

 _Sakura breathe, and get back to work. What's our medic code?_

 **Help the person no matter their alliance…but…they were going to kidnap me….**

Sakura shakily let out a breath and went into full Medic mode and continued onward. Inner helped her by instructing or giving advice that can help Sasori. Pein surprisingly entered the room and stood next to her, Sakura stiffen as he laid his hands over hers touching them and let out a steady flow. She was glad he came despite the awkwardness she felt.

Kakuzu entered the room next with AB blood packets and began to transfer the blood into Sasori. Once done he looked around the room before he sat down on a chair in the corner of the room in case she would need him. He remained alert but after an hour he fell asleep exhausted from the work he had recently done. Pein remained by her side and continued to send the chakra to her, his eyes never leaving her petite body.

Sakura became annoyed at her hair, even though she previously tied it at the nape of her neck it still manage to get in her way. Sasori's condition improved greatly his kidneys and liver were functioning at their full capabilities, but his heart was another story.

His heart had an irregular beat and wasn't pumping blood correctly. Fixing it with charka was a rather long process that often took hours. She has been standing here operating on Sasori for four long hours but the heart process would take three or four hours. The other members that were outside left long ago to do whatever it is they needed to do

"I need you to slow down the flow into my hands as slow as possible. His heart, it's not operating right this will take time, will you be alright?" she asked as she finished closing the leg that Kakuzu had stitched up, that way no scar would be there. She knew about Sasori's complexation when it came to perfection and a scar wouldn't do.

"I will be fine, will you be fine? You have been at this for some time now." He asked looking into her eyes.

 **Strange her eyes are usually filled with emotion. But they are blank and guarded. Tell me little one, what is troubling you.** He thought as he continued to look and study her face.

Sakura turned away uncomfortable with the way he stared at her and continued to do so. she removed her hands from Sasori's leg breaking contact with both Sasori and Pein. She stretched and began to braid her hair quickly, it took several moments but once done she laid her hand on Sasori's chest.

"I will be alright, now if you will?" she said politely breaking the silence. Pein placed his hands over hers and released a steady flow, his blue chakra began to mix with Sakura's green one, creating a green blue color that was pleasant to their eyes.

Breathing in deeply Sakura got to work and was oblivious to Kakuzu waking up and leaving the room. Shortly after he left Deidara entered the room followed by Itachi. Deidara stood over her shoulder glancing at Pein and Sakura's hands before looking at Sasori. Itachi spoke quietly to Pein. Sakura continued to remain oblivious to them. Deidara undid her braid bored of just standing there and began to play with hair. Pein shot him a look which caused him to slowly stop, Itachi glanced at the three of them before leaving the room.

Sakura slowly pulled her chakra back and removed her hand from Sasori's chest. Opening her eyes she noticed Deidara in the room and hair out of its braid. Her hair fell around her and she brushed Sasori's cheek with her hand sending Chakra to wake him up making sure that Sasori will be fine and not fall into a possible coma. Sasori woke up slowly. He blinked and his eyes focused on Sakura.

 **What a beautiful eye color, am I dead?** He blinked a couple of more times and reached out touching Sakura's cheek with his hand.

"An angel?" he said out loud confused, Sakura smiled at him gently before he went unconscious again.

"He'll be fine. Deidara maybe you should get a shirt for him." Sakura said as she checked his body with the last amount of her chakra. It was a standard procedure to double checking everything to make sure that she didn't forget anything that could result in discomfort or death. She blinked tiredly using the last bit of Charka on Sasori.

Standing up to her full height she stretched before turning towards Pein. She titled her head in confusion, his lips were moving but she couldn't hear him. Pein reached out towards her and she attempted to take a step back before falling unconscious. Pein immediately reacted and moved forward easily catching her before she hit her head.

He looked at the unconscious Sasori, throwing a blanket over him to keep him somewhat warm and left the room with Sakura in his arms. He walked into the living room, each member sat there waiting, each of them doing their own thing to keep themselves busy while they wait. Deidara walked into the living with one of Sasori's old shirt in his hand. He looked worriedly at Sakura once he noticed them in the living room.

"Will she be alright?" he asked as each member also took notice of their appearance. Pein gave a nod and looked directly at Kakuzu.

"Did something occur before my appearance in the medical room?" he asked as Kakuzu stood looking directly in Pein's eyes, something the elder did whenever Pein would speak to him as a sign of respect.

"Not that I could recall. She sent Kisame off to fetch some proper help, then question me on why we do not have medical staff. I explained the attempted murders and people not knowing what they were doing. Along with the idea of us possibly kidnapping her in order to have a proper medic." He said seeing no fault in his words.

"Aw fuck! Kakuzu you fucking idiot!" yelled Hidan from the couch across Kakuzu. His hand face palming his face as he shook his head. Even Deidara followed his actions while the members just shook their head.

"Has something happen?" Itachi said evenly staring at Sakura. Pein looked at each member ignoring Hidan's cursing and Deidara mumbling things under his breath.

 **They have gotten attached in such a short amount of time? She was asleep for several days but awake for one….Who would've thought these S-rank Criminals would get attach to a small frame cotton candy hair colored woman. This can ether turn out great or end horrifically.** Pein thought as he tighten his gripped on Sakura.

"It seems that she has woken up." Pein announced, each member looked at one another some in confusion and some in worry.

"You mean she finally realized were criminals?" asked Deidara slowly trying to figure out the big deal.

"It means she will experience many emotions like betrayal and abandonment. Oh and let's not forget living with a bunch of S-rank criminals who want to kidnap her best friend and kill him, along with the murdering and attempted murder of her friends." Kisame said as he rubbed his head in annoyance and worry.

Deidara and Hidan looked down sort of understanding the situation. Kakuzu looked up at the ceiling reaching for a bag of money to hug with as the realization settled in.

"It also means that she no longer trust us." Itachi said. This caused the room to become more depressed.

 **This is bad. Little one you will come to trust us eventually. Do not worry though for we will care for you. After all.** Pein thought as he turned and left the living room heading towards his room. **They have come to care for you.** He laid her gently on his large bed. **And I have come to care for you.** He gently pushed her long hair out of the way and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Thank you for what you are doing." He said softly as he left the room. Unknown to him Sakura smiled in her sleep at the sound of his soft voice and gentle touch.

He smirked as he left the room walking towards his office.

 **After all, who wouldn't a God and his demons to care for them.** He closed his office door and began to write a letter to the village hidden in the leaves.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Okay what did you guys think? Thoughts? Concerns?**

 **Read and Review~**


	11. Chapter 11

_Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sakura awoke with a start, her heart pounding rapidly her breathing shallow and quick. She looked around the unfamiliar room as the memories of the previous week flashed before her eyes. She quickly shut her eyes tightly willing such painful thoughts and memories to go away. She whimpered silently as pain erupted through her body as she remember all the horrors that occurred to her.

A hand grasped her shoulder causing her to shut her eyes even more and thrash out at whatever was attempting to calm her down. After a few moments a pair of strong arms wrapped around her holding her still and she began to cry into the shoulder of the person who was holding her. Finally calming down she glanced around the unfamiliar room before pushing the person holding her back.

She blushed a deep red as she was met with a pair of rinnegan eyes, quickly averting her eyes she looked down at her hands that were currently being held by the self-claimed god.

"Gomen….I-"she quietly shook her head unable to finish her sentence not wishing to remember the incident that recently occurred. One of the hands moved to hold her cheek. Causing her to once again stare in the rinnegan eyes.

"There is no reason to be sorry." He said simply before letting go of her and walking to a door in the corner of the room. He opened it and walked into it leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She immediately began to miss the warmth of his hands and his calming voice.

 _Well….wasn't that a show?_

 **Where have you been?**

 _Here and there. Looking at the hotties that came to us when we were knocked out._

 **Who came to see me?**

 _I said_ _ **us**_ _, and some of the guys they took turns watching you sleep which was weird cause some were staring so intensely at you that even I felt uncomfortable from it._

 **Really? You uncomfortable with men staring? Never thought I see the day.**

Pein entered the room with another t-shirt in his hands. Sakura finally noticed that he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak and was surprised at his average built. She expected him to be thin and skinny under the cloak.

He gave the t shirt to her and she quickly looked at it, she wasn't surprised that it was an all-black t-shirt. She looked at him as he went into another room emerging after a moment with a towel in his hand.

"The shower is over there-" he said as he handed her the towel. "You can wear the shirt until Deidara finds another Kimono for you to wear." Pein grasped her hand helping her off the bed as he walked her hand in hand towards the bathroom. He then pointed out the shampoo and conditioner that he had bought from Konan's room that she was welcomed to use.

"The other members eagerly await for your return. Along with Sasori getting clear from bed rest, that way he can be put to use instead of laying around." He said as he walked towards the door that they came from, Sakura nodded as she glanced around the grand bathroom.

"Miss. Haruno, I suggest you shower. You still have dried blood along with the fact that you are wearing the doctor's coat still." Pein said as he glanced back at her before he left the bathroom to tell his followers that their precious pinkette was awake and not to be disturb her unless otherwise told to.

 _Nice bathroom. It's fit for a-_

 **God, it is fit for a god…**

 _At least he can't hear you say that it would only boost his ego._

Sakura smiled slightly and turned on the shower. She stripped the doctor's coat and her underwear before hoping in the shower. She stood there for several moments before she began to clean herself. She frowned at her long hair, she forgotten how hard it was to clean it when it was this long. Shrugging she reached for Konan's shampoo.

Frowning at the smell she then reached for Pein's shampoo. Shrugging she began to apply it to her hair deciding that Pein's bathroom products smelled much better than Konan's. After 30 minutes of showering and standing in the bathroom she finally turned off the water and stepped out grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her body.

She twisted her hair taking out all of the access water leaving it slightly wet but not too much, she stood staring at the shirt and frowned. She had no underwear.

 **I refused to walk out of here without underwear.**

 _Well look around maybe someone snuck in and left a pair._

 **I doubt it…**

Sakura began to look around the bathroom but it was clean, there was no way someone could leave her underwear without noticing it. Frowning Sakura flared her chakra calling someone to at least assist her she waited and finally several chakras flared back.

Footsteps were heard outside the bathroom. Sakura counted 3 people, she quickly tightened the towel and locked the door. A soft knock was heard.

"Haruno-san, is something the matter." She immediately recognized the perfect voice of Itachi.

"Ano….I don't have any undergarments….." she whispered as she leaned on the door.

A smack was heard along with a harsh whisper. "He forgot to give her underwear!" **Deidara** , she thought.

"Tobi will get them Sakura-chan!" Footsteps quickly left the room followed by another pair and a shout. "You don't know where they are!" Yelled Deidara.

"Any luck on the Kimono situation?" Sakura asked quietly fully aware that Itachi was still standing by the door.

"Deidara seems to have left them in Konan's closet. However her closet is so grand and vast that he cannot locate them despite putting them in what he claims to be in a special place." He answered back as he too leaned against the door waiting. Sakura blinked several times, Itachi said a sentence.

"You have social skills?" she said bluntly unaware at how harsh it sounded.

"I am capable of conversation. I choose whether a person is worthy of it or not. Unlike my little brother who chooses to ignore everyone." He said back as he closed his eyes.

"Thank god I don't think I can handle another Hn." She walked away from the door to inspect the bath tub that was calling her.

"Hn." Was all that she received from the Uchiha. Frowning slightly at the obscured noise she was relieved to hear several footsteps enter the room.

"TOBI FOUND IT!" Sakura smiled slightly at the voice and walked towards the door.

"Haruno-san we will leave it here for you to grab when you wish to come out." Itachi said as he left the room followed by Tobi and Deidara.

Itachi was fully aware that she felt uncomfortable stepping out or reaching out to grab her clothing from the trio. He was a genius after all, closing the door to the room he walked towards the living room to fetch himself a cup of coffee.

Sakura poked her head and breathed a sigh of relief, she grabbed her undergarments and went back in the bathroom slipping on them and the t-shirt. She frowned slightly, while Kisame's shirt was somewhat flowy and reached her thighs, Pein's shirt clung to certain places showing off the curves she did possess despite popular belief. It lucky reached mid-thigh which would be acceptable for the time being.

She dried her hair and comb it out using her fingers. She continued to comb her hair while running her hands through it as she stepped out of the room and walked towards the Chakra signatures. She stopped at the door way observing the members noticing they didn't have their clocks on like Pein.

"Yo! Pinky! Back from the dead?" Shouted Kisame as he waved from the couch as he study her form. His yell caused every member to stare at her. Hidan smirked at her as he stood shirtless, causing her to turn red and fix her gaze on the floor.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry about the Kimono thing! I have several clones looking for it right now!" Said Deidara as he walked to her and stared at her. Sakura didn't realize how short she was compared to every member they were all taller than her by a head or more.

"Fucking Pansy can't even find a Kimono?! And we send this bitch to find shit on missions?!" Yelled Hidan as he began to laugh loudly. Deidara turned a red and began to shout at Hidan immediately the duo broke into an argument that turned into fighting. Sakura quickly stepped out of the way avoiding them as they tumbled around fighting and cursing at one another.

"10 on Hidan." Said Kakuzu as he stood watching them fight.

"I think blondie has this." Said Kisame as he smirked and crossed his arms looking at them.

"Tobi thinks Hidan-Kun will lose!" Shouted Tobi as he and Kisame placed money into Kakuzu's hand.

"Hidan." Muttered Itachi as he too place money in Kakuzu's palm while drinking his coffee.

"Hidan will win. **_There's no way the blonde will win this one."_** Said Zetsu as he morphed out of a wall and placed money in Kakuzu's hand. Each member looked at Sakura waiting.

"I'm broke…." She said simply as she once again moved out of the way of Hidan and Deidara's fighting. Kisame smirked and easily reached for her pulling her to his side. When Hidan and Deidara came near he simply put Sakura slightly behind him and shoved the duo the other side.

"Just place a bet we will give you a freebie." Said Kisame as the others nodded. Sakura hummed and observed the fight.

"Neither, Pein will break them up." She said as she stood waiting, each member stood looking her and cursed themselves they didn't think Pein will interrupt but with Sakura here he might do so.

Lost in their thoughts they failed to notice the fighting duo ram into Sakura who fell with a cry.

"That is enough the both of you!" yelled Pein as he quickly went to Sakura and help her sit up. The fighting pair also stopped and stared apologetically at Sakura. Each member glared at them causing the Hidan and Deidara to sulk even further.

"You twisted your ankle." Muttered Pein as he inspected her Ankle. Sakura frowned in annoyance unaware of the depressing aura around Hidan and Deidara. She brought her hand on it and it began to glow a soft green from her Chakra.

"All better." She smiled at Pein who averted his eyes. He stood up as he and Kisame helped her to her feet. Sakura smiled at the both of them and stepped back.

Kakuzu walked to Sakura and slowly put them money in her hands, he sadly looked at the money before stepping back. Sakura smiled and was about to put the money away when she realized that she didn't have anywhere to put it.

Pein held his hand out waiting, Sakura sighed and gave the money to him. He then passed it Kakuzu whose eyes shined at the money in his hands.

"That goes into Sakura's bank. Invest it into something." Pein said as he looked at Hidan and Deidara who were standing with their heads bow. "I'll deal with you two later. As for now I think a breakfast is in order." He began to leave the room.

"Come on Pinky." Said Kisame as he grabbed Sakura's hand and led her out following Pein. "We need you to check on Sasori." Kisame looked down at the confused Sakura and began to notice how small she was compared to him, his own hand engulfed hers. Worried that she might not like his hand holding hers he began to pull back but Sakura stopped him and continued to hold his hand.

 **His hand is awfully bigger than.**

 _Not to mention how tall he is like seriously, where did they grow him?_

 **It's kind of nice….like a big teddy bear who can protect me.**

 _This teddy bear must be blue and full of muscle then._

Sakura smiled down at their hands lost in thought causing Kisame to lightly blush when he noticed her smile they continued following Pein before stopping in front of a door. Opening the door Pein walked in and stood by the side Kisame let go of Sakura's hand also stepping to the side.

Lastly Sakura emerged and looked around noticing several puppets laying around the room. Some parts missing from each puppet. Finally looking up she saw Sasori hunched over a small puppet that had pink hair. Sakura walked barefoot towards Sasori, slowly she studied his face surprised by the color. Till she finally remember something.

 **He's human now.**

"Hello, Sasori-san." She said as she stood at the foot of his bed. Sasori looked up and put the small hand size puppet to the side staring intensely at Sakura.

"Little girl….we meet again." He said as he stared into the Emerald eyes.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Well? Thoughts? Concerns? Ideas? Let me know!**

 **Read and Review please~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys i have something very** **IMPORTANT** **to tell you.**

 **Im going to be gone for three months.**

 **Im going to bootcamp for the navy. So i will be gone.**

 **I had several chapter to update for you guys however my computer decided to just delete them.**

 **Im terribly sorry.**

 **Ill update once im out and free (:**

 **~Lady Domo**


	13. Chapter 13

Guess who's back~

That's right. So I'm alive and well , boot camp was fun and I had a blast. I graduated in October but im in Florida for my schooling so I haven't had any time to update a chapter to the story.

However I have re read my work and read all the comments and read all the opinions you guys had about the story.

So now the question…..

Im considering about rewriting the chapters and try to make them make more sense.

Thoughts?

If yes what do you want to see happen differently?

Let me know! (:


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so some have commented and the majority of them have decided to keep me writing, however. If you are confused on any part I will message you back personally to try and explain it to the best of my ability.**

 **But guess what I am officially back** **J**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

The red head and pinkette stared at each other silently studying one another, Sakura slowly smiled at Sasori, who turned away.

"Why do you smile little girl? Have you already forgotten what has occurred to not so long ago." Sasori muttered as he clutched the tiny pink haired puppet. Pein and Kisame chakra flared suddenly at the remarks, both anger at what he had just said to their pinkette. Sasori glance at them and looked at Sakura.

 _He just insulted us? Sakura._

 **No. He didn't. He is just confused.**

 _Sakura this is a bad idea. He tried to kill us. What-_

Sakura smiled at Sasori again as she threw her inner further in her mind. She slowly sat down cautious Of Sasori's injuries, he looked at her through his eyelashes. His hand slowly moved to his chest as he clutched his tiny puppet.

Kisame relaxed a bit realizing that Sakura was in fact not hurt in any way, but looking toward Pein, well that was another story.

Pein watched with narrow eyes as Sakura reached forward and cupped Sasori's cheek with her hand. Sasori quickly swatted her hand away causing Pain to step forward.

"I see you're not accustomed to Human emotions anymore Sasori-san. That's alright, I'll help you." Sakura said quietly to Sasori who frowned even more.

 **Stupid little girl. Who gave her permission to be in my business?** Glancing up he looked at Sakura's emerald eyes. She smiled patiently towards him. **However, if she's here helping me along the way. I wouldn't mind as much.** He thought as he slowly lowered his hand from his confused heart and stared at Sakura, waiting.

Pein walked forward and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder causing her to jump and Sasori to stare at him with narrow eyes. Sakura looked at him in confusion, "Gomen, perhaps I should do the checkup." Sakura said to them both. Pein, with one last glance at Sakura, turn and let the room.

Sakura smiled towards Sasori and motion for him to lay down so she can check him over. He did silently and continued to hold the pink hair doll in his hand looking at Sakura. Kisame glanced between the two shaking his head and leaving the room so that they can have some privacy.

Sakura closed her concentrating on her chakra and Sasori's body. She slowly began to retrieve inner from the depths of her mind.

 _Have you come to apologize?_

 **No, do you see that?**

Inner Sakura frowned at the lack of apology but did as Sakura asked and closed her eyes looking with her Chakra.

Sasori eyes snapped open. Sakura's charka had change, the warmth of her green charka was different, and it was now a darker green and didn't feel…..as innocent or warm…it felt cold and aware. He narrowed his eyes, it was like Pain's chakra cold and distant. The foreign chakra mixed with Sakuras slightly before it disappeared.

 _A type of cancer?_

 **Yes but look closer….it's a cancer caused by a justu?**

 _Sakura you're imaging it…._

Sasori aware of the foreign chakra that mixed with Sakuras waited for it to appear again. Once it appeared again he began focusing his own chakra to collect the foreign charka from her as it worked its way in his body. He subtly began to store it in the puppet that he held tightly, he intended to study the charka that came from the pinkette.

 _You're right…..but what type of cancer is it? What even caused this?_

 **I…..don't know…..I'll have to study it.**

Sakura reopen her eyes unaware that Sasori had captured her inner chakra and stored it in the puppet. She smiled at him and pushed his hair back.

 **He finally turned back to a human and he has cancer….**

"Come on Sasori, you're free to leave the bed. I need to do daily checkups something isn't right but ill figure it out with the checkups. Don't push it with your charka and try not to get killed." Sakura said as she smiled sadly at him. Sasori nodded and sat up, he open his mouth to speak but closed it and shook his head.

"Perhaps it is best to not know of my situation." He spoke quietly as he stared into Sakura's eyes. She sat down and held his hand shaking her head.

"Not until I figure out what exactly is wrong with you. As for now, you can go back to training and making your puppets. Just don't overdo it. Remember you're human again." Sakura said before getting up and letting go of Sasori's hands. She silently flared her charka waiting.

Deidara walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Sasori. "Danna. How are you?" he asked as he sat down where Sakura was previously seated. Sasori looked up at the blonde and nodded.

"I had better days. What about you brat?" Sasori asked as he put his hand on Deidara's head patting it. Deidara began to get teary eyed.

The others believed that the two did not get along do to the constant arguing and fighting between the duo however the duo thought of themselves as brothers. Sasori being the oldest more mature of the group and Deidara being the youngest causing trouble. Sasori took Deidara under his wing when he had join since Deidara was young and idiotic. That and there was no way Sasori was going to work with someone like Orchimaru again.

 **Who knew they got along….i thought they just put up with each other.**

 _I guess not…..it's kind of cute._

 **Maybe we should go.**

Sakura turn and began to leave the room only to bump into something, she stumble back and landed on her ass.

 **The hell…..?**

Glancing up she saw none other than Kakuzu staring down at her. She immediately frowned recalling the incident that occurred not too long ago.

 _This guy…he won't look away._

Deidara stood up and immediately help Sakura to her Feet while Sasori stood in front of her waiting for the elder to speak.

"Pein requires our presence. I am to escort Sakura to her room." He said as he looked at Sakura. The tone of his voice was chilling and cold causing Sakura to step back. The cold distant voice reminding her of the way that Kakashi had spoken to her during that incident.

Sasori looked back as he heard Sakura sharp inhale. His eyes narrowed slightly. He had heard that the pinkette was raped but he wasn't told the exact story, just that Kakuzu and Itachi had found her. Whatever Kakuzu is doing was causing her to remember something unpleasant.

"Deidara will take her back after all, she isn't clothed properly." Sasori said breaking Sakura's mini melt down and causing Kakuzu to stare at him instead of the pinkette. Deidara unaware of the tension between the two males grabbed Sakura's hand and began to leave the room pushing Kakuzu to the side as he talked about the kimonos he had found.

Sakura looked back and mouthed "thank you" to Sasori who nodded and looked back at Kakuzu.

"It's about time someone tells me what is going on." He said as he crossed his arms. Kakuzu frowned and nodded.

"The meeting is for that. Once Deidara returns the meeting shall start." Kakuzu said he left the room with a annoyed Sasori following him.

Sasori frowned, something was not right with the pinkette and he was about to find out what exactly happen to the little girl.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:**

 **Okay im honestly extremely disappointed in myself. Like I rushed the last chapter and im extremely sorry for that. I just wanted to update for you guys, but the ending of it is garbage. Sorry guys. I'll take my time with the stories from now on.**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

Sakura sat patiently in her newest outfit. She was currently waiting in Pein's room once again because Deidara exclaimed he was late and had to go, he pointed her to Pein's room since it was on his way. She looked around and sigh, there was so many things on her mind that she was concern over.

She had actually been doing better because Inner had been taking the pain away, but slowly it's been returning to her. She knew that she had been pushing inner to the break of exhaustion, that now inner rarely makes an appearance to Sakura. She knew it was unfair but she didn't want to handle all that emotion. She refused to be the weakest link…..but maybe she was being weak by avoiding it….

She couldn't even forget Sasori. He had just turn human only to find out that he's dying….it was just too much...

Her vision became blurry, slowly she reached and touched her cheek. **Water….tears…** She though as she closed her eyes letting them fall. she inhaled deeply holding onto her hand tightly. It was moments like these were Inner would let some emotions go because she needed a break, not that Sakura blamed her. Usually it happen at night time resulting in a nightmare but it's been occurring during the day as well.

 **Weak….im weak again.** Sakura stood up looking down at her shoes, she didn't deserve such a treatment, she shouldn't be wearing such extravagant clothing, she ripped off the sleeves, her arms now free. She looked over and saw a Kunai she grabbed it walking to the bathroom.

She turned on the lights looking at herself in the mirror. Her now knee length hair was curled and braided in places, her light make-up was ruined as she saw her red teary eyes. Her eyes then moved to her clothes that covered her.

Sakura slowly reached up clutching her chest area. **It hurts…** She thought as she tore off the top leaving the bottom of the floor length dress making it into a skirt, she the grabbed the Kunai chopping off the skirt making it ragged and thigh length. Her hair fell in the way as she looked down.

She heard sobbing thinking that it was a poor animal in pain only to realize it was her, she didn't even realize she was crying so hard. She grabbed her hair and ran the kunai threw it making it fall uneven at her lower back. She looked at herself in the mirror again.

 **Pathetic….** She looked over her body, bruises still cover her body along with Hickies in random places, and large hand shape bruises remained. She collapsed on the ground hugging herself tightly sobbing. The emotions where too much, Inner had just passed out all of them came flooding invaded Sakura that she screamed out in pain.

Several footsteps were heard running towards her. She continued to cry and sob. She was raped, she thought the Akastuki cared, but they were going to kidnap her anyway, Sasori was dying and she is still was so weak and useless and pathetic. She looked through her blurry vision at her arms that she so often cover with a justu to make look unmarked. She slowly let the justu go.

Scars appeared and bruises. **My body is horrifying** , she thought as she once again hugged herself. More and more bruises and scars and marks began to appear, covering every inch of expect her face.

The akatuski stood by the door each member horrified at what they were seeing. A strong woman collapsed on the ground. Slowly more scars and bruises and other markings appeared. Her hair that she cut off surrounded her on the ground. She looked like a fallen angel, a fallen abused angel from the heavens of Konoha…

Hidan was the one to step forward pushing past each member to get through. He slowly crutched in front of Sakura. He sat down with his hands resting at his knees, patiently he sat there. Sakura looked up and shook her head no and began to cry even harded. Hidan reached forward slowly, he gently pulled Sakura into a hug.

He held onto Sakura tightly afraid to let her go. Sakura grabbed onto Hidan with equal force hiding perfectly into him. He gently rocked her back and forth shushing her quietly.

"Don't let this stop you." He whispered to her softly over and over again. Encouraging her to continue, he knew she was stuck not able to move past this, Jashin-sama told him so but he decided not to intervene it wasn't his place.

"This the point where you get stronger, better. Don't let no one stop you. Not even us." Hidan whispered to her as she began to calm down. Sakura muttered a thank you and collapsed. Her grip still held onto Hidan tightly. Even in her sleep she was afraid to be let go.

Hidan stood up with her in his arms. He turned and looked in the mirror, he would be there for her, and Jashin-sama consider this woman a potential angel for his armies. Hidan knew this was a high honor one he could achieve but he was content with his position in Jashin-sama's rank. After all he was one of the most beloved priest and obeyed by all. But an angel was a warrior, who led Jashin-sama's armies, and if this Pink haired woman agreed, then Hidan could have a potential life partner.

Hidan exited the bathroom, clutching onto Sakura. He began to head towards his room since the pinkette refused to let go, none of the members complained knowing it was for the best. Hidan had many talks with Jashin-sama. He wanted Hidan to be a commander for his armies but Hidan politely decline saying being a priest and free roaming suited him at the moment. However, this didn't stop Jashin-sama from sending potential suitors to him. he had refused each one content on being a womanizer.

 **However,** Hidan thought as he entered his room, **if jashin-sama sends Sakura my way. I may not refuse.** He laid her in bed, and tried to untangle her from him but failed, with a shrug he laid down with her holding close as she continued cry silently in her sleep.

Jashin looked at Hidan and the woman he held in his arms. **You finally found the pink haired woman I wanted?** He thought as he watched the woman cry, he slowly reached forward to touch her cheek to only have his hand go through her. He sighed and looked towards his favorite priest who looked around the room as he felt his Master's presence.

He turned and began to walk towards Hidans door, he pulled it open only to reveal a beautiful garden and meadow. He looked back and smiled at Sakura who had stop crying and was sleeping peacefully.

 **I may include myself in this competition for her, after all I only find my Angel once every hundred years.** He walked through the door shutting it behind him, he began to head towards a grand castle that stood tall and proud. He walked through two grand doors and past a wall of pictures of pink haired emerald eye females all alike yet different in some ways. He looked sideways and smiled happily.

He had just found his angel again and like each time he will play for keeps. His pink haired woman always attracted a lot of males. In the center of the wall was a picture of a beautiful woman with long pink hair and happy emerald eyes. Yes his Goddess had just been reborn.

 **I wonder what will be different this time…**

 **Every character needs a moment of realization. This was Sakura's chapter. She's going to be a total bad ass from here on out. I also wanted to add a little Hidan and Jashin fluff to it.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Questions?**

 **Concerns?**

 **READ AND REVIEW (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**_IM BAAAAAACK~_**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

 **K** ** _yuubi talking_**

Naruto laid awake staring at the sky lost in thought, Sakura has left them and went with the Akatsuki. He was alone again….

 ** _I don't understand why we waste our time searching on the young cherry blossom. She knowingly left us._**

Naruto sighed at the Kyuubi comment. Naruto has always been attached to Sakura and as a result the Kyuubi began to care for her. Naruto closed his eyes and slowed his breathing and when he reopened his eyes he was in front of the fox demon.

"Sakura-chan was hurt….we just need to see her and how we can make her feel better and help her. I just need her to be okay. I need to know if shes okay." Naruto said as he sat down and looked at the fox. The kyuubi closed his eyes and sighed.

 ** _"Why should we. She left."_** The kyuubi thought grumpily as he began to pace back and forth shaking his head. the action causing Naruto to smile. Despite the kyuubi being some all knowning powerful demon he sure acted like a child.

"Shes our family. Our special person and shes scared and she needs us. You understand don' t you?" Naruto asked as he smiled sadly. The kyuubi has grown attached to the young blossom and has even talked to her just as he is talking to Naruto now. The fox demon sighed and nodded understanding the situation. **_"You should return now. it is time to awaken. I will help when necessary."_** Naruto nodded and closed his eyes.

"Naruto get up, or else I throw water on your face." Muttered Yamato as he kicked the blonde softly on the side. Naruto awoken slowly and frowned at the older male. "We need to head back to the village. Tsunade sent an urgent message about Sakura-san." Yamato said as he walked towards his sleeping bag and began to pack his things.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered the name sadly as he sat up and began to pack his things. They had been searching for her for two weeks. It hasn't been long, why would Tsunade call them back so early. He closed his eyes and continued to pack.

 **KONOHA HOKAGE'S OFFICE. AFTERNOON**

Tsunade sat at her desk staring sadly at the window. She received the news of her pinkette two weeks ago from team 7. But it was still a hard thing to swallow, she didn't understand why her beloved apprentice wouldn't come to her but then again she understood. She closed her eyes sadly and reopen them to only stare at the photo of her and Sakura. She smiled at the photo, it was when Sakura had been name head of the hospital and became a Jounin. Tsunade believed the males when they explained what happen and pleaded innocent to accusations.

Ofcourse she had Inoichi and Ibiki to interrogate them and their stories proved true. There was no evidence of a justu altering their memory. The question was why and who. Tsunade sighed as she held the letter in her hand. She frowned at it, the Akatsuki were with the pinkette. Finally a loud knock was her causing her to jump

"Enter." She said as she straighten out and leaned on the desk. Team seven entered the room with Shizune in tow. Each of them quiet and tired, she glanced around the room and sighed. "We received a letter. From the leader of the Akatsuki." She said and as expected everyone straighten and waited.

"Sakura is in stable condition and they request that we prosecute you four for the actions you have done to Sakura." She said and held up her hand knowing that an interruption was going to occur. "I will write to them explaining the situation at hand but I believe Sakura is safe with them." Tsuande finished and waited for their outburst. Immediately shouting began to fill the room each disagreeing with the Hokage even Shizune muttered some words of disagreement.

" I am not done and you will be silent." Tsunade said sternly causing the chaos to simmer down. "Sakure is not well and is improving greatly while being with the Akatsuki. According to their leader Sakura is in belief that you four are the ones who have done so and when they checked her memories it proves accurate. They also would like to make a deal." She said and stared intently at Kakashi.

"What deal." He demanded as he crossed his arms and waited.

"Sakura for Naruto." Tsuande said as she leaned back and stared at the blonde. Naruto flinched at the thought and looked down sadly shaking his head no. "Naruto, If we stop searching for her the Akatsuki stops looking for and will no longer continue their hunt for you….i have yet to reply to them but, it's a good deal." She said as she looked at each member carefully.

"We cant abandon Sakura-chan." Naruto said and shook his head no " I don't want this deal tell them no. we can get her back!" he shouted determined. Tsuande looked at the others.

"Naruto…..You are a greater asset than Sakura...the elders will agree to the terms, Sakura is easily replaced but you're not." Kakashi said sadly as Naruto continued to shake his head no.

"I don't care! We cant let her be there! Theyre monster they don't know her like I do! They don't love her like I do! They cant take care of her like I can!" Naruto shouted as tears rolled down his face, "She is my special person! Not theirs! They don't know how precious she is to me! they cant have her! what if she doesn't want to stay there! Please Tsunade-sama!" Naruto cried as he bowed, his forehead touching the ground as he cried, "Please Tsuande-sama, let me save her.." he said as he continued to cry. Everyone around the room was silent. "I cant loose anymore people.." he muttered.

"Naruto, come here." Tsunade said as she stood up watching Naruto slowly get off the ground and walk towards her. she smiled sadly and pulled him into her arms. "This is still a discussion I have yet to decided anything and we can name terms and conditions. This is a bargain, a deal and I plan on getting the most out of it, besides Sakura would like you to be happy and safe and she will happily stay with the Akatsuki in order for that to happen." She said out loud so everyone can hear each member nondded in agreement.

Naruto nodded as well, " Can I help with the terms?" he asked looking at sadly. Tsuande smiled and nodded. "Everyone can help after all, its Sakura." She said gently as she rubbed his back with Charka calming the blonde down.

Everyone smiled sadly. It was a side that the alcoholic Hokage rarely showed but when she did show it, it comforted everyone. Tsuande moved towards her desk and sat down while the others stood around her. she pulled out a piece of paper and something to write with.

 _Dear Assholes,_

 **I know you guys probably thought I left you hanging with a cliffy and I probably died but no I promise I will start uploading a chapter or two once a week.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Questions?**

 **Concerns?**

 **READ AND REVIEW (:**


	17. Chapter 17

_Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

 **K** ** _yuubi talking_**

Pein exhaled and looked around the room. Sakura had made a turn for the worse and remained unconscious. Every member looked bored and upset, the pink haired woman had taken a toll on his men, expect for Hidan who, As for now, had Sakura in his Arms. He slowly stood causing the focus of the room to switch to him.

"The woman can no longer stay here." He announced as he began to walk away. True he had sent that letter to the village hidden in the leaves claiming to keep the girl, he suppose he could always write another letter. Beside this was still an organization that had goals, goals that needed to be accomplished and the woman was getting in the way. He frowned even more. His men had gotten to attached, he too had gotten to attached and it was best that she left them.

" Leader-sama," Pein stop, he frowned. He had been so lost in his thoughts that someone had snuck up on him. He turned and saw Itachi along with Kisame. "We would like a mission. If Sakura were to leave we want no part in hurting her more." Announced Kisame, his frown deepened at the thought of hurting the pinkette. Pein looked over the two. His men usually trusted his judgement but this matter caused dissatisfaction with his men, which could result in complications. He frowned even more, he would give his men a chance.

"Meeting. 10 minutes." Pein said signaling the two away, they nodded and left. This meeting will be fore everyone and he made sure to announce so in the rings, he pushed his charka through the rings communication to each member. The ring will wake them even if they were asleep. Pein went to his office to gather certain files. He turned and began to make his way towards a grand room with an elegant white table and sat at the head of the table

The room was different from the others this one always had a sound barrier and a sound proof walls, everyone conducted private business in this room, whether it be Kakuzu talking to bank heads and making profits or to Itachi integrating a lord. But this room was mainly for meetings with the Akatsuki. The table was made from the finest white marble along with the chairs. The floors were pitch black that no color showed, not even blood. The walls were a simple pale color that blended the room together.

Slowly each member entered the room, Pein eyed Hidan closely telling that he had sent a clone in his place refusing to leave Sakura which annoyed Pein to his own surprise. Each member stared hard at the Priest expect for Itachi and Kakuzu. They all sat and waited till finally Tobi ran In frantically.

"Give me one reason why this woman should stay." He announced eyeing each member closely. "You have all abandoned this organizations goals in order to care for a small pinkette. Tell me why I shouldn't kill this woman now." he muttered. In truth he was hoping they can convince him other wise he had grown attached to the idea of having the pinkette in the originzation and could always use her skills to benefit him in the end.

"She needs to heal me still, she said something was wrong with me and I intend to find out what that something is." Sasori stated staring straight into the eyes of the fearless leader. He refused to back down the woman promised that she would show him emotion again to feel again and he knew that the other men wont help him. he will happily leave this place to go with her.

Pein looked down writing what had been said. True the woman had yet to finish healing the former puppet. "We can easily find someone else to heal you that is not good enough." He muttered and looked around.

"Sakura-san is the best in her field beside the hokage what makes you think that we will find someone with her abilities." Muttered Zetsu " **She understand us. She is like us. She has two people in her too."** Everyone remained quiet, none knew that she had a second personality, this could be dangerous or have a potential to the organizations just like Zetsu personalities did.

Pein remained unconvinced, and frown. He tossed the paper he had brought across the table. "This woman is causing us to fall behind on mission were loosing profit, respect, authority and power in certain parts. I refuse to allow this continue. No one has gone on missions since she came to this base." Deidara frowned at all the assignments they had yet to do usually they weren't busy but with them taking a break it began to pile up. Pein will definitely get rid of her.

"My eyes." Itachi said as he closed his eyes. Everyone looked towards him Kisame frowned sadly knowing of his partners condition. "Im going blind." Itachi said looking at Pein who frowned. "No other medic nin can fix the problem or diagnosed it but this woman I believe she can." He said as he looked straight into the eyes of his leader.

Pein focused on itachi, seeing that his eyes had trouble focusing, Pein looked at every member. They brought nothing to the table they were losing the battle of keeping the woman. "TOBI LIKES HER! SHE SMELLS GOOD!," Tobi announced happily. Pein narrowed his eyes on Tobi. Ofcourse Tobi liked her thought Pein.

"Out all of you." He announced as he continued to stare at Tobi who remained behind. "Not everyone voiced their opinion in this meeting we will continue some other time" he announced. Once the room was cleared out and it was quiet Tobi propped his feet on the table getting it dirty with his muddy boots.

"Yes, Tobi certainly likes her." tobi said his voice becoming deep and rich. As he laughed to himself. "she's an interesting women Pein-" he said as he took off his mask and showed a sharingan eye. "she knows how to brighten up a room" he finished as he licked his lips hungrily.

"Madara."

Questions, comments.? Let me know and review! J


	18. Chapter 18

**Im deeply sorry for leaving you guys for like a year and some change… pleaaseee forgive me.!**

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

 **K** _ **yuubi talking**_

Hidan rubbed Sakura's back as she laid asleep, he sighed deeply shes been asleep for a couple of hours and he hate to admit but he was worried. Prehaps when she awakes a new fire will be within her to continue and fight, but until then he will wait.

Hidans clone walked in and frowned before sitting in a chair, "Just wanted to give you a warning before I fucking disappear. Youre not going to like what I just fucking sat through." Hidan frown, his clones usually poof before without warning shit mustve gone down. Hidan nodded and waited and suddenly the room filled with smoke as his clone mocked saluted and disappeared.

 **Oh fuck no, who the fuck does Pein think he is saying she is going to have to leave us, no fucking way every one is going to be pissy and fucking whine.** Hidan began to frown even more at the thought of her leaving him. he tightened his hold on and Sakura happily snuggled in unaware of the situation about to unfold. Hidan loosened his grip forgetting that she was delicate compared to his strength and didn't want to break her.

He nuzzled his face into her hair breathing it in before untangling from her which was much harder than he had originally imagined and got out of bed. He was hungry and judging by her charka she should be up soon and he knew she would also be hungry. He rubbed his shoulder and began to leave the room. Before closing the door he looked back at Sakura who had curled herself in a ball clutching onto the pillow happily enjoying the warmth and smell he had left behind.

Hidan emerged into the kitchen and living and took notice of everyone in a sour mood. "It's a simple fucking fix you idiots." He said as walked into the kitchen, "Since when did I become the fucking genius in the organization thats the fucking Weasels job" He yelled as he pointed towards Itachi who looked up from his book.

"Hidan what are you even talking about right now?" said Kisame as he turned towards the Jashin and stood up to stretch. Deidara also looked up aware of the situation going on well Kazuzu, Sasori and Itachi continued to ignore it.

"We cant do anything its up to leader-sama, yeah." Said Deidara as he poured some charka into a butterfly and watch it come to life and flew around the room. It casually went towards hidan before it exploded in front of his face causing his nose to turn black from the explosive powdered mixed in. Kisame and Deidara began to laugh while the rest of them smirked at the slivered hair man.

Hidan annoyed shook his head "Im trying to be fucking serious here blondie. We can easily fix it get, and get leader off our back and have her stay youre all just being fucking retarded." Hidan continued to take out eggs and milk to make some breakfast for the pinkette and himself. Deidara looked at Hidan confused and frowned. "How do you plan to make that happen, yeah." He said as he began to mold another piece of clone.

Hidan was now mixing some ingredients and was now shirtless as he pointed at the blonde with his whisk, "Come on think you can fucking do it. what are we usually doing all the fucking time?" he asked as he began to whisk his bowl.

"We are on missions." Said Itachi after a moment of silence Hidan smiled happily and nodded waiting for someone to continue with that train of thought. "You think we should start doing missions again, as in right now?" said kisame who began to catch on.

"Holy fucking shit the big fucking shark can think!" hidan exclaimed as began to his batter into a pan creating even circles. "All we have to fucking do is take a shit ton of missions in the same fucking area so were not running around like a bunch of idiots and them fucking bam wham were done for like a fucking month were we can chill with pinkie," Hidan finished his sentence as he tossed a pancake in the air flipping it perfectly as he smiled at everyone who had their mouths open in awe. " I know im a fucking genius!" Hidan laughed as finished another pancake.

"It's a good idea…we can spilt into teams take the mission in those areas be done in like a week with a month to relax…did you really think of this?" Kisame asked in disbelief while Deidara began to laugh and jump around before running down the hallway. Hidan smirked before shrugging and began to whisk some eggs together.

"Fucking marry me now ladies im over here cooking a fucking master piece and thinking of smart ass shit." Hidan smirked. Deidara ran back with files and files work of missions before setting it down in the coffee table. "Lets get started yeah." He said happily as he began to separate folder by location. Soon enough Sasori joined in deciding he might as well help.

Itachi looked up from his book and began to grab some files, "I suppose youre right Hidan." Itachi said as he read the file while everyone looked at Itachi, they knew he spoke but it was still such a rare site. Slowly everyone shuffled around the files and began to organize them while Hidan started to make sausage and bacon. "Im so fucking smart." He said has he began to whistle.

 **SAKURA**

 ****Sakura smiled happily in her sleep unaware of the tall man that entered the room and loomed in the shadows, she nestled more into the blankets blissfully unaware. The figure move towards her and put their hand on her cheek. "Jashin-kun." She muttered causing the hand to fly away from her face frantically the figure looked around and in the corner a man with long flowing back hair flew towards the figure.

"Mine!" he muttered as he grab onto the figure's neck, in panic the figure push away from the long haired man who disappeared. The figure looked at Sakura once more, **soon my little blossom. Soon.** He thought before he turned and walked out the room.

 **Kitchen**

Hidan's head snapped up as he Jashin spoke to him saying Sakura was in trouble that someone had been in the room. He slammed the pan down and ran towards the room. Each member looked confused and continued to separate the folders. **Sakura!** He thought as he flared his charka, quickly each member in the living room ran towards Hidan's room.

Hidan frantically opened the door only to see Sakura sound asleep when we walked closer a hand print rested on cheek. " What the fuck…" he said out loud an turned to see the rest of the members equally confused.

 **Heey, I hope you guys like it I will happily continue to write, next chapter will be much better i promise.**

 **Like comment favorite and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Favorite, Follow and Review ?

 _Inner Sakura_

 ** _Black Zetsu_**

 **Thoughts/** **Black Zetsu thoughts**

 _ **Jashin talking**_

"Madara…" Pein said as he gave a lazy annoyed looked towards the blacked haired man. Madara stood up casually and strolled to the other head of the table and looked towards Pein with a smug look on his face.

"I have to say, the pink haired woman has caused a stir in this organization. Unfortunately The Akastuki are falling behind on these missions." Madara said as he grabbed a file and tossed it towards Pein causing it open and showing a picture of Orchimaru. "He is beginning to take over land that I need in my possession, he is expanding his armies, and what are you doing Pein." He said as he sat down.

Pein looked at the picture of the Sound leader and closed the file slowly. "I am busy running a organization that can care less about Sound and their leader. They are nothing compared to us." He looked towards madara and smirked, "And, I have just motivated my subordinates to start tripling their mission load."

Madara head snapped towards the knock on the door before calmly walking towards the shadows and hiding, Deidara entered the room nodding towards Pein before gathering all the missions files and leaving.

"I know what motivates my team. Now you tell me, what is it that you want with the healer." Pein said as he leaned into his chair watching Madara walk out of the shawdows.

"You are aware of Hidan's "God" the one he calls Jashin." He asked pein as he sat down, Pein nodded his head, "Ofcourse you do, but are you aware of the women that was his wife?"

"I am not aware of his origin story or that his god was married." Madara nodded his head, "Does this story have to do anything with the girl?" Pein asked serious, **I have other matters that I can be doing then listening to your folk tales.**

"It has everything to do with the girl, perhaps you should do some digging for youself Pein and learn something about the priest. He can be your greatest ally." Madara stood, "I have other matters that I can attend to than tell you some folk stories contact me once you figured it out." He said as he grabbed his mask and walked through the door.

Pein sat there for a momet realizing that the eldest Uchiha had given him some valuable information which meant research and sleepless nights. He stood and began making his way towards the door until he felt Hidans charka spike. **I cant get a break with these idiots.** He thought before flash stepping towards the charka signature.

He saw his organization in the hallway all confused, annoyed he pushed past them to see Hidan in his room crouched in front of the pinkette. The pinkette was sleeping unaware of the group of males looking at her, staring at her face he noticed a large handprint on her face. "What happen." Furiously Pein looked at each member. All equally confused.

"Jashin-sama said someone was in the room with her and warned me to rush to the room." Hidan said as he stood and looked towards Pein. "We got here and no one was here, but theres a hand print on her face." He began to leave the room rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hidan, this Jashin. What do you know of him?" Pein asked as he walked out the room content on leaving Sakura asleep each member left the hallway going back towards the living room. Hidan stopped and looked at him.

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean." He asked annoyed at his leader, after all hidan was only here because he was bored and this job made it easy to sacrifice people to his god. He could care less about pein.

"What do you know on how he originated." Pein said as he walked towards his office indicating that he wanted the sliver haired man to follow him, Hidan sighed before following him. Entering the grand office Pein sat down in his chair at his desk while Hidan sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Pein's office had several book shelfs to the far left where he had his desk area while to the right was two long couches face one another with a coffee table separating them. A fire place against the wall and large red rug in front of it. If anything it always reminded Hidan of some rich scary mans office because no matter the time of day Pein had the two large windows closed and curtains shut. Keeping the room dark and gloomy the only light comfing from the fire place and from the lamp on Peins desk.

"Why are you suddenly interested in fucking Jashin-sama, no offense but he wouldn't accept your ass in my fucking opinion." Hidan said annoyed. Pein grabbed a stack of paper and pen and gave Hidan an look and waited. "Fuck fine. Look Jashin-sama doesn't like people to know his fucking business, so I barely know how he fucking 'originated'. But I know everything once he became who he was."

Pein nodded his head, "I see, please share what you know of him."

Hidan nodded still suspicious of his leader, "Jashin-sama was a feudal lord , he was apparently terrifying, I read some stories about it. He was a killer, known as the blood lord. He led his armies in battle instead of some general like the other lords, he lived to kill." Hidan looked up as he heard Pein writing. "Anyway some stuff happen, stuff that I don't know about I cant find it anywhere. Jashin-sama did something and next thing I know hes a god. A god that was much like the lord he use to be. He was thirsty for blood or from different tales I hear, he was heart broken, and was looking for his love. But I don't know about the second afterall I get tasked to kill people. well He began to get disciples, everything from Priests to killers to just worshippers." Pein looked up as he realized Hidan was done talking.

"Are you aware that your god was once married." Pein asked as Hidan looked at him confused. Hidan stood up clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes and no, when he was human he need a son, a prince to take over. Every woman who was betrothed to him killed themselves, expect for one…but something happen Jashin-sama never had a son nor a daughter. No one knows what happen or if he got married." Hidan scratched the back of his head.

"Are there any photos? Of the woman who was betrothed to him?" Pein asked still writing everything down. Hidan shooked his head no. "why not." Pein asked.

"There are no pictures of her, when he became a god he took them all from every page in every book to any portraits that where out there in the world, he didn't want anyone to remember her. not even her family." Pein nodded his head at this information. He picked his hand up and waved Hidan away, but Hidan remaind.

"I suggest you don't look into his past. Jashin-sama wont stand for it, he has killed for less" Hidan advised before leaving the room. Hidan began to pray silently towards his God.

 **Jashin-sama, please forgive me for speaking of you without your permission. But may I suggest to keep an eye on him, he is being influenced to look into you. He has never taken an interest before and I worry. This can be good or bad.**

 ** _You have a new mission honorable priest._** Hidan stopped walking and listen, it wasn't Rare when his god talk to him but it didn't happen often. **_Watch the pinkette I worry her presence has caused a stir in the place you reside. She may be in danger and I still have some use for her if she agrees._** Hidan nodded and continued to walk. Focus and serious a side that the Akastuki would never see.

Sakura smiled in her sleep the hand print began to fade away as she stretched and open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before looking around the room confused, she spiked her charka awaiting for someone anyone to get her. Hidan was the first to appear with a tray of food.

"Looks whos fucking back from the dead for the fifth time this fucking week.!" He smiled as he set the tray down. Sakura's mouth began to water at the sight of pancakes. Deidara threw the door open and smiled at Sakura. Who was busy pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"Hidan don't give me sass. Not when im hungry and ready to kill." She said as he chomped on her pancakes causing Deidara to laugh and sit by her feet causing her to smile towards him.

"Im glad youre up Sakura, we're going to be gone for a week or so." Deidara said as he leaned against the wall looking at her. Sakura tilted her head to the side waiting for an answer.

 **Questions, comments, concerns? Please favorite and review and leave some comments** **?** **let me know what youre thinking and what you want to see!**

 **~LadyDomo**


End file.
